Borrowing One's Lips
by YuriChan220
Summary: How Kaori and Shiori got together. Yuri, incest. Don't like, Don't read.


**Borrowing One's Lips**

 **Pairing: Kaori x Shiori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I'm so disappointed. No one would write about Kaori or Shiori, maybe a couple people, but not both of them together. I would look again, but too lazy. This fandom is dead because it was aired a long time ago…well…counting the 2002 original and then the 2006 remake. It's so sad no one else is writing about this fandom or even liking it anymore.**

 **A-anyways, enough rambling. I wanted to write this as a bit of an extra from my Akiko x Nayuki story, "A Naughty Girl and Perverted Mother". Just to show how they got together.**

 **Enjoy~!**

At the Misaka household, Shiori quietly knocks on the door, waits for an answer. When there is none, she tries again, she finds that the door is already open. She shyly steps inside.

"Onee-chan?" she says, softly, looking around. "Sorry for coming so suddenly, but I want to borrow your..." She realizes that her older sister is not in the room. Has she left for an errand or something? She decides to wait for her until she comes back, so she looks around the room for a bit until something catches her eye."

A red notebook that's open on her desk. She glances at the open door and slowly steps toward it. Her curiosity is starting to grow as she comes closer and closer. She leans over to see that it's a diary.

"Onee-chan's diary..." she says to herself.

The shy girl looks around for a moment. Would it be alright if she took a peek? Probably not, even after she is living a healthy life thanks to a miracle. She backs away from the book and sits on her sister's bed, while kicking her feet back and forth.

There are footsteps going up the stairs and Kaori walks in, startling her a bit.

"What are you doing in here, Shiori?" the older brunette asks.

"Oh, I just wanted to borrow something from you," Shiori says, standing up. "but...but...I kinda got sidetracked since you weren't here and all…"

Kaori sighs and puts her hand on her hip. "Well...alright. So what is it that you want to borrow?"

The shy girl fiddles with her fingers. "Well..."

What was it she wanted to borrow? She got sidetracked by the diary that she has forgotten what it is. She decides to say what comes to mind right away.

"Y-your lips..." she says quietly.

"My what now?" Kaori raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! It must be a little weird or something just to ask for something like that!" Shiori waves her arms back and forth frantically.

"I don't understand. Are you telling me you want to kiss me?"

"Y-yes," Shiori says. "You see...you've been there for me all along...especially when I had this life threatening illness. You were so worried about me…about me dying on my next birthday. I felt the same way. You, Onee-chan...I felt so close to you right after I got better. You were at my bed side at the hospital."

"Shiori..." Kaori says softly.

"I love you, Onee-chan," the short haired girl says. "Please stay by my side forever and ever."

The brunette smiles and hugs her younger sister tenderly. "I feel the exact same way. I never want you to leave me. You're my precious sister. I prayed so hard for a miracle...to have you live a healthy life after all this drama. And then...my prayers have been answered. That made me feel closer to you than ever before."

"Onee-chan...~!" Shiori gasps happily.

Both of them pull away to gaze into each other's eyes with Kaori caressing her little sister's cheek. "We're officially a couple now, Shiori. And I'm more than happy to accept it."

"Y-you don't think loving your own sibling is weird?" Shiori asks.

"No, and I don't care," Kaori says. "We're close sisters and I say we deserve each other. Now then...would you like to have my lips now~?"

"I would love to~" Shiori leans in and presses her lips against her older sister's.

The two sisters embrace each other during the kiss, enjoying the soft moist lips. For them, it's so blissful...so peaceful. It's so wonderful to share their very first kiss for the one they truly love. Nothing can beat that.

They pull away and gaze into each other's eyes again, Shiori softly resting her head on her older sister's chest.

"Hey, Onee-chan...?"

"Yes?"

"You ever planning on telling your friends or something?"

Kaori thinks about it for a moment. "Hmmmm...maybe when I'm ready. For now, I should just enjoy my time with you as my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure Nayuki would accept me, but I can't be sure myself."

"You can't talk like that. I'm sure your friend trusts you greatly."

Kaori just smiles and pets her sister like a puppy. "Thanks for the support, Shiori. I'll be sure to tell Nayuki sooner than later."

"That's the spirit, Onee-chan~"

"For now, this is OUR little secret."


End file.
